Un mariage, une rencontre, un avenir
by kyras01
Summary: L'histoire ce passe 2 ans après la sortie d'Harry, Ron et Hermione de Poudlard.Ceci est ma première fic soyez indulgents svp. Prologue et 5 chapitres online. SUSPENDUE
1. Prologue

**_Un mariage, une rencontre, un avenir._**

**Disclamer _: Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à JKR. Les seuls persos qui _****_m'appartiennent sont Kyras et Axel._**

_**Les chansons citées dans la soirée ne m'appartiennent pas non plus mais à l**__**eurs auteurs respectifs.**_

_**J'ai écris cette histoire pour mon plus simple plaisir et je ne touche **_**_aucuns argent pour celle-ci._**

**Notes de l'auteur : _Ceci est ma première fic je vous demanderais d'être indulgents. _**

**_Tout encouragement ou critique est bienvenu. Svp reviews.

* * *

_**

**Prologue.**

Deux ans après la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie, Ron et Harry devenus Auror, Hermione, Ecrivain célèbre dans le monde de la magie, se retrouvent dans le parc de leur ancien collège en un beau jour de Juillet où une fête se préparait. En ce grand jour Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger allaient se dire « Oui » pour le meilleur et pour le pire en compagnie de leurs anciens professeurs ainsi que de leurs familles et amis : Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Georges et Ginny, pour la famille de Ron. Et pour la famille d'Hermione, il y avait Nicholas et Hélène ses parents, Laurence et Jonathan ses grands-parents maternels, Alésia et Sébastien sa tante et son oncle ainsi que leur fille Kyras, tous trois venus de France spécialement pour l'occasion. Il y avait aussi Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Parvati et Padma pour les amis.

Bill c'était marié avec Fleur Delacourt, Charlie, quant à lui avait, une petite amie en Roumanie, Percy lui était en ménage avec la sienne, les jumeaux toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes étais toujours célibataires, Ginny toujours avec Dean, Neville avec Lavande, les jumelles Patil quant à elles, avaient aussi des petits amis. Harry et Seamus étaient quant à eux célibataires. Le professeur Lupin quant à lui ne pouvait être présent car il était en mission officielle pour l'ordre du phoenix mais leur avais souhaite ses vœux de bonheur par hiboux le matin même.

Quant à Kyras bien que Belge de naissance, vivait en France depuis 8 ans maintenant, c'est-à-dire depuis le début de ses études à l'école de Beauxbâtons. Elle était une jeune fille célibataire de 19 ans, d'à peu près 1m 60, avec de longs cheveux blond avec des mèches noires, aux yeux brun- verts. Elle était de caractère plutôt jovial, sa couleur préférée est le mauve dans toutes ses teintes. Elle était médicomage à l'hôpital le plus réputé de France.


	2. Chapitre1: Préparation

**Chapitre1 : Préparation.**

La future mariée se préparait avec l'aide de Kyras sa cousine et témoin.

Elle avait acheté une robe de mariée moldue blanche, brodées de perles sur le haut et sur la jupe ce n'était que dentelles, une longue traîne elle aussi en dentelle incrustée de perles complétait ce chef d'œuvre.

Elle avais relevé ses cheveux en en chignon avec des perles blanches autour. Pour l'occasion elle c'était légèrement maquillée du vert pastel sur ses paupières ainsi que un léger rouge à lèvre rose pastel également. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui mettre son voile et elle serait prête pour ce grand jour.

_**Hermione :** Je ne vais jamais y arriver, et si je trébuchais, et si…._

_**Kyras :** Et si, et si, ne t'inquiètes pas tous vas bien se passer._

Kyras quant à elle portais une longue robe de style chinois dans les tons pourpre ses cheveux blonds, attachés en chignon avec des baguettes.

Hélène délicieuse dans une robe en soie bleue, légèrement décolletée.

Molly, élégante avec sa robe rouge avec des broderies noires.

Ginny, Lavande, Fleur, Parvati et Padma, en tant que demoiselles d'honneur étais toutes gracieuse dans leurs robes rose pastel qui s'arrêtais au dessus du genou.

Pendant ce temps les hommes buvaient un jus de citrouille bien frais dans la grande salle où se déroulerait le buffet.

_**Ron :** Mais que font Hermione et les filles ? La cérémonie va commencer dans à peine 10 minutes et elles ne sont toujours pas la._

_**Harry :** Du calme Ron tu sais bien que les femmes se font toujours désirées._

Ron étais vêtus d'une robe de sorcier rouge et or aux couleurs de son ancienne maison

Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Nicholas, Bill, Arthur et Charlie quant à eux portais une robe de sorcier noir.

Il avais été décidé que les femmes serais habillée à la mode Moldue et les hommes en robes de sorciers quel que sois l'origine des protagonistes, cela c'est fait car Hermione étant Moldue d'origine et Ron sorcier, un mariage mixte était le bienvenu.


	3. Chapitre2: Cérémonie

**Chapitre2 : Cérémonie**.

La mariée s'avança doucement vers l'autel ou son futur époux se trouvait déjà au doux son de la marche nuptiale que notre cher professeur de potion jouait sur l'orgue.

Le choixpeau magique sur son célèbre tabouret allait maintenant entamer la cérémonie.

_**Choixpeau : **Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir cet homme et cette femme de la maison Griffondor par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais._

_Monsieur Ronald Arthur Weasley voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger ici présente pour épouse et promettez de l'honorer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?_

_**Ron :** Oui._

_Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger voulez vous prendre Monsieur Ronald Arthur Weasley ici présent pour époux et promettez de l'honorer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous séparent ?_

_**Hermione **: Oui._

_**Choixpeau :** Nous allons maintenant bénir vos alliances que Fumsec de par son vol majestueux nous a apportées et que les larmes de joies de cet oiseau de feu bénissent maintenant et à jamais votre union._

Les mariés se passèrent alors les alliances.

_**Choixpeau :** Bien je vous déclare maintenant Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivis cette déclaration.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la grande salle ou le vin d'honneur allait être servis.


	4. Chapitre3: Réception

**Réponces au review: **

**_Merci à toi BonnieCat _****_d'être venue me lire cela ma fait très plaisir et cela m'encourage à continuer. J'ai corrigé la petite erreur que tu m'avais transmise, encore merci._

* * *

**

**Chapitre3 : Réception.**

Une fois tous le mondes rentrés dans la grande salle, ils prirent place aux grandes tables disposée pour l'occasion.

Les mariés était disposé au centre, leurs témoins a cotés d'eux, les parents des mariés a leurs cotés et les amis comme ils le désiraient. Les discutions allaient bon train, et bientôt Dumbledore, Harry et Kyras se levèrent pour faire un toast dédiés à leurs amis et anciens élèves.

_**Dumbledore : **Je vais faire simple comme d'habitude et vous souhaiter à tous deux mes plus grands vœux de bonheur._

_**Harry : **Nous sommes tous ici réunis, famille et amis pour faire la fête, en l'honneur de Ron et Hermione, et je ne peut que leurs souhaiter du bonheur, du bonheur et encore du bonheur._

_Ron,'Mione, soyez heureux et faites nous une ribanbelle de petits Weasley._

Kyras en bonne cousine et témoin, se leva à son tour et prononça les paroles suivantes :

**Kyras :**_Je ne peux que suivre les paroles de Harry, qui sont assez explicites quand à ce que l'on vous souhaite. Mais je tenais à te dire 'Mione que même si je ne connaissais pas encore personnellement ton époux et oui maintenant ma chère c'est ton époux, je pense que tu as trouvé le meilleur des maris et père de tes futurs enfants. Quand à toi Ron j'espère que tu rendras ma cousine heureuse et que tu lui feras la ribanbelle d'enfant d'ont parlais Harry._

_Avec tous mes vœux de bonheur, Santé. _

La journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le repas était comme d'habitude excellent, et même Rogue paraissait de bonne humeur, discutant avec le professeur Dumbledore.


	5. Chapitre4: Soirée

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Faby.fan : Je vais faire un effort pour rendre mes chapitres plus longs, merci d'être venue me lire et j'espère à bientôt._**

**_Cram : Je sais que cela est un peu déstructuré et court au départ car, je voulais savoir un peu l'accueil que recevrais ma fic pour savoir si cela valais la peine de continuer ou pas. Je vais faire un effort pour rallonger mes chapitres, ceci étant dit, j'espère que tu reviendras me lire et que tu seras toujours aussi franche. _**

**_Virginie1 : Ne t'excuse pas tu as tout ton temps, et cela arrive d'oublier surtout en ses périodes de fêtes. Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plait pour l'instant. Pour ce qui est des chapitres plus longs comme je l'ai dit aux autres promis je vais faire un effort._**

**_En passant je vous souhaite à tous et toutes un joyeux Noël._**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La soirée**. 

Vers 20h la soirée commença. Les mariés avaient choisis la chanson « I Will Always love you » comme premier slow afin d'ouvrir le bal, bientôt ils furent vite rejoints par tous les couples présents, il ne restait plus que Kyras, Harry et Seamus à la table. Un spectacle unique en son genre se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébahis, leur ancien professeur de potion dansait avec le professeur McGonagall. Devant cet événement si inattendu, toutes les lumières se dirigèrent vers ce couple qui fut des plus insolite et surprenant de surcroît laissant a chacun un avis perplexe quand au capacité de cœur et de danseur de notre énigmatique Rogue.

**_Harry :_** _Et bien si on me l'avait dit hier encore je ne l'aurais pas cru._

**_Seamus :_** _Moi non plus j'en suis encore retourné._

_**Kyras :** Je doit dire que même moi je suis étonnée d'après la description et ce que j'ai vu de cet homme je ne pensais jamais voir cela non plus._

_**Harry : **Ben ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que dans la froideur de son cœur, il y a un peu de place pour afficher une si bonne joie de vivre. _

_**Kyras** Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une carapace qu'il veut afficher pour garder une autorité certaine ?_

_**Harry :** Ou est-ce pour justifier le prénom ridicule qu'on lui a donné ? _

Harry et Kyras continuèrent de converser durant cette chanson laissant Seamus apprécier ce spectacle qu'on ne reverrait sûrement plus de sitôt et même sans doute plus jamais.

**_Harry :_** _Au fait heu… Kyras c'est ça ? Que faites vous comme métier ?_

_**Kyras **: Oui c'est bien cela. Je suis médicomage à l'hôpital St Camille en France. Et vous vous être Auror d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre ?_

_**Harry :** Oui en effet. _

La chanson s'arrêtait là et la piste se vida laissant place à d'autre le plaisir de s'adonner aux joies de la danse. C'est ainsi que s'entamait « Hôtel California » une des chansons préférée de notre ami Harry.

_**Harry :** Kyras… Heuuu ..._

**_Kyras :_** _Oui ?_

_**Harry :** Heuuuu... Voudriez vous_ _m'accorder cette danse ?_

_**Kyras : **bennn … _

_**Harry : **Vous pouvez refuser ce n'est pas une obligation!_

_**Kyras :** À vrai dire, j'en serais ravie. _

Harry légèrement rougissant prit alors Kyras maladroitement par la main afin de la conduire sur la piste de danse. Une fois sur place, elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou tant dis que Harry lui plaça ses mains sur ses hanches toujours de façon très maladroite.

_**Harry :** J'ai toujours voulu voir Paris, il parait que c'est une ville merveilleuse ?_

_**Kyras :** Oui en effet c'est magnifique, surtout la nuit, si un jour vous aller en France je vous ferais visiter si vous voulez ?_

_**Harry :** Cela me ferait très plaisir d'avoir un guide tel que toi ... Oups Pardon, je veux dire vous._

**_Kyras :_** _Ce n'est pas grave!_ _J'ai justement des vacances d'ici une quinzaine de jours, cela t'arrangerait-il ? Décidément, je suis troublée aujourd'hui._

_**Harry : **Heu… pas grave, pour Paris cela tombe vraiment bien j'ai mes congés également dans 15 jours. Cela serait moins troublant si nous nous tutoyons._

Ils se séparèrent et retournèrent a leur place car la chanson était finie et les slows avaient fait place à un vieux rock endiablé. Jhonny B. Good, faisait se déhancher notre cher Dumbledore et Sybile Trelawney qui laissa tout autant la foule abasourdie quant à la vitalité dont faisait preuve le grand directeur de Poudlard. Dans son excès de vigueur, il trébucha même sur sa cavalière sans doute en lui marchant sur les pieds tellement il débordait d'énergie pour l'occasion. On entendit alors des rires éclater de partout qu'on en aurait presque remarquer ceux qui ne trouvaient pas ça drôle. Même Severus en était arrivé aux larmes tellement c'était cocasse, ce qui marqua également à nouveau toute l'assemblée sur le comportement de celui-ci. Peu après, pour se remettre de leurs émotions, Kyras et Harry décidèrent de prendre l'air dans le majestueux parc du collège. Il décida alors vaillamment de lui servir de guide pour lui faire découvrir la beauté des lieux tout en gardant le meilleur endroit pour la fin de leur ballade. Ils visitèrent le terrain de Quidditch, où il avait tant de fois fait gagner la coupe pour son ancienne maison, il montra ensuite le fameux saule cogneur ou il avait atterri au début de sa deuxième année, ensuite ils passèrent devant la cabane de Hagrid et bien sur il lui montra l'entrée de la forêt interdite.

_**Harry : **Voila, je t'ai montré le principal du parc, mais je te réserve une petite surprise_

_**Kyras : **Une surprise ?_

_**Harry : **Oui, viens, suis moi !_

_**Kyras : **Ok je te fais confiance._

Ils arrivèrent alors en un lieu enchanteur, la lune en cette magnifique nuit étoilée se reflétait dans le lac comme dans un miroir. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux appréciant ce merveilleux moment de pure magie bercés par le cri des chouettes et hiboux sauvages ainsi que par la légère brise qui soufflait faisant doucement relever leurs cheveux.

_**Kyras : **C'est magnifique et si calme._

_**Harry : **Oui c'en est même étrange…_

_**Kyras : **Ha bon ! Pourquoi ?_

_**Harry : **Et bien en fait il y à une sorte de monstre qui vit au fond du lac, une sorte de _

_poulpe je crois..._

_**Kyras : **Caparaît si difficile à croire devant la beauté de ce lieu…_

_**Harry : **Les apparences peuvent être parfois trompeuse…_

_**Kyras : **Comme on dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine._

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'exclamation de la jeune fille, étant tous les deux de culture Moldue, ils comprenaient parfaitement le proverbe de celle-ci.

La brise qui jusque la était légère devint plus forte ce qui fit frissonner Kyras, Harry en bon gentleman lui passa sa cape sur les épaules.

_**Harry : **Voila tu auras un peu moins froid comme cela._

_**Kyras : **Mais Harry, tu vas être frigorifié !_

_**Harry : **Mais non ne t'inquiète pas pour cela_

_**Kyras : **Bon ok ! Merci beaucoup._

Comme il commençait à se faire tard, ils décidèrent de rentrer tout doucement au château pour être près des mariés. Des qu'ils furent de retour à la grande salle, un nouveau slow commença : « I don't want to miss a thing » bien évidement Harry et Kyras le dansèrent ensemble. Ils se séparèrent ensuite car le marié désirait danser avec sa cousine par alliance et 'Mione avec son meilleur ami, sur la musique « Take my breath away ». Après cette chanson, tout le monde se retrouva à table pour se reposer et discuter un peu.

_**Hermione : **Cela fait du bien de s'arrêter un peu._

_**Harry : **Oui cela est épuisant de danser autant._

_**Ron : **En effet c'est fatiguant, mais j'ai encore quelques réserves. _

_**Kyras : **Moi ça vas encore, j'ai l'habitude._

_**Hermione :** Puisque tu débordes encore d'énergie tu pourrais nous chanter une petite chanson…_

_**Kyras :** Ok pas de problèmes._

Sur la demande d'Hermione, Kyras allais chanter la chanson « Unchained Melody ». Tout le monde fut émerveillé par la voix de la jeune fille, tellement elle était belle, chaude et… sensuelle. Alors que la chanson se terminait la soirée, elle aussi tout doucement arrivait à son terme, et après avoir sincèrement remercié et félicité la jeune Belge, tout le monde se dit au revoir. Kyras et Harry se promirent de ce retrouver à l'aéroport d'Orly dans 15 jours, pour visiter ensemble Paris.


	6. Chapitre5: Visite de Paris

**Notes de l'auteur: _les informations sur le musée du Louvre, viennent du site officiel. _**

**_Je tenais à dire que je ne connais pas la ville de Paris veuillez excuser mes erreurs si il y en a.

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 5 : Visite de Paris.**

Le vol à destination d'Orly va bientôt atterrir. Merci d'avoir choisis notre compagnie et nous vous souhaitons un très agréable séjour à Paris.

Kyras attendait à la porte 5 ou Harry et elle devait se retrouver.

Harry sortit de l'avion, cela faisait du bien de se retrouver sur le plancher des vaches, car si il adorait voler avec son balai, il n'avait pas entièrement confiance aux avions.

Il aperçu plus Kyras qu'il ne la vit tellement il y avait du monde à la sortie de la porte 5, mais ils furent néanmoins vite ensemble. Après avoir récupérer les bagages d'Harry, ils prirent un taxi qui allait les mener chez la jeune fille pour déposer les bagages et se reposer un peu, car si le vol c'était très bien passé et de courte durée, il avait effectué la veille une mission plutôt fatigante quoique courte.

Arrivés à destination, avant de rentrer dans l'appartement Kyras prévint Harry, qu'elle habitait avec un Moldu, mais qu'il connaissait tout du monde de la magie sa sœur étant elle aussi sorcière.

_**Kyras :** Coucou Axel, je suis rentrée avec mon invité._

_**Axel :** Hello ma belle, un invité ?_

_**Kyras :** Mais oui je t'en ai parler encore hier soir, que j'avais invité un ami Anglais… Le garçon que j'ai rencontré au mariage de ma cousine…_

_**Axel :** Ha oui je me souviens maintenant._

_**Kyras :** Axel, je te présente Harry, Harry, je te présente Axel._

_**Axel et Harry :** Enchanté._

_**Kyras** : Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais te faire visiter l'appart et te montrer ta chambre Harry, c'est assez petit mais confortable…_

_**Harry** : Merci c'est très gentil, et même si c'est petit je ferais avec ne t'inquiète pas avec ce genre de détails._

_**Kyras **: Ok. Ici comme tu peux le voir c'est la cuisine, la pièce juste à gauche c'est la salle à manger, à droite le salon, au premier la première porte à gauche, c'est les toilettes, la seconde à gauche, la salle de bain, la première à droite, en face des w-c c'est la chambre d'Axel, juste à coté c'est la mienne et enfin au grenier ta chambre._

_**Harry** : Merci de m'avoir fait tout visiter il est chouette ton appart'._

_**Kyras : **Merci. C'est Axel qui l'a décoré il a fait des études de décorateur._

_**Harry :** Je dois avouer qu'il est très doué ton ami._

Harry, étant légèrement fatigué par le voyage, se reposa jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, qui d'ailleurs était excellent et il fut convenu avec ses hôtes qu'il commencerait ses visites le lendemain. Ils commenceraient par visiter le Louvre et voir sa fameuse Joconde, ensuite viendrait la tour Eiffel ensuite ils déjeuneraient et visiteraient ensuite le chemin enchanté le monde magique de Paris. Le surlendemain ils visiteraient la cathédrale Notre-Dame et les jardins de Versailles. Après avoir fait ce « plan » de visite, ils allèrent tous trois se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin vers 8heure ils se levèrent, prirent leur petit déjeuner, leur douche et ils furent prêt à faire la conquête du Musée.

Nos héros arrivent devant la pyramide du Louvre, Kyras étant très bonne en histoire explique à Harry l'histoire du musée avant qu'ils aillent le visiter.

**_Kyras : _**_Le palais__ : Château médiéval, palais des rois de France, musée depuis deux siècles, le palais du Louvre développe son architecture sur plus de 800 années d'histoire. __Deux siècles de musée__ : Fondé en 1793 par la République française, le musée du Louvre constitue, avec l'Ashmolean Museum (1683), le musée de Dresde (1744) et le musée du Vatican (1784), l'un des tout premiers musées européens. __Les collections__ :Organisées en 8 départements, les collections du Louvre rassemblent des œuvres datant de la naissance des grandes civilisations antiques du bassin méditerranéen jusqu' à la civilisation occidentale du haut Moyen Age à la première moitié du XIXe siècle, affirmant ainsi sa vocation encyclopédique. __Les travaux du "Grand Louvre"__ : Le "Grand Louvre" fait partie des "Grands Travaux" définis par le président de la République François Mitterrand, comme la nouvelle Bibliothèque nationale de France, l'Opéra Bastille ou la grande arche de la Défense._

_**Harry :** Wouaw tu en connais un rayon sur ce musée_

_**Kyras** : Ho tu sais c'est surtout l'histoire que je connais, pas le musée. Si nous allions le visiter maintenant? _

_**Harry :** Ok. _

Ils visitèrent le musée en long, en large et en travers ils ont vu les peintures dont la fameuse Joconde, ils allèrent voir aussi les antiquités Egyptiennes, l'art de l'Islam, les antiquités Orientales etc.… bref lemusée de la cave au grenier. Ils visitèrent donc, ensuite la tour Eiffel, et passèrent ensuite prendre un déjeuner dans un petit snack, et tout en mangeant ils eurent cette conversation:

_**Kyras **: Alors Harry, comment trouve tu Paris? _

_**Harry** : Pour l'instant j'en tire de superbes images et je dois avouer que j'ai un guide excellent. _

_**Kyras (rougissante)** : Merci. _

_**Axel :** C'est vrai que tu es un excellent guide mais tu es encore plus superbe que la ville. _

_**Kyras** : Merci Axel c'est très gentil, tu n'est pas mal non plus tu sais… _

_**Harry (dans ses pensées)** : Ils sortent ensemble ou quoi? Elle ma fait croire qu'elle était libre au mariage d'Hermione pourtant, bon je verrais bien… _

_**Axel :** Bon je vous laissent Sabrina m'attend au parc. _

_**Kyras **: Amuse toi bien et passe le bonjour à Sabrina. _

_**Axel :** Autant de sa part. _

_**Harry**: Qui est Sabrina? _

_**Kyras :** La petite amie d'Axel, il en à parlé ce matin au petit déjeuner tu ne t'en souviens pas? _

_**Harry** : Je dois bien avouer que non, je ne m'en souvenais pas de plus vous avez l'air si proche tout les deux que j'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble. _

_**Kyras** : Axel et moi ensemble? Non sa jamais de la vie, je l'adore ok, mais de la à sortir avec… c'est un peu comme mon grand frère si tu veux._

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Kyras et Harry se levèrent, payèrent leurs consommations et allèrent visiter le chemin Enchanté. Ils visitèrent en premier le magasin de farces et attrapes, et achetèrent toutes sortes de trucs, puis ensuite, le magasin de vêtements ou Harry se payas une ou deux nouvelles robes ordinaire et une de bal, en paya une à son hôtesse et ils allèrent après manger une bonne glace chez Sorbets et Compagnie.

_**Kyras** : Alors Harry le monde magique de Paris te plait? Au fait merci pour la robe. _

_**Harry** : Oui il est vraiment superbe c'est vraiment comme le chemin de traverse avec quelques bijouteries en plus. De rien cela ma fait très plaisir de te l'offrir. _

_**Kyras** : Oui c'est vrai que le chemin Enchanté est réputé pour ses superbes bijouteries et autres joailleries. Mais au fait je ne t'ai pas dit tu et superbe aussi aujourd'hui… _

_**Harry** : Merci beaucoup j'essaye de faire un effort de ce coté la. _

_**Kyras** : Crois moi efforts réussis. Que dirais tu de visiter l'hôpital ou je travaille? _

_**Harry** : Avec plaisir._

Ils se levèrent et allèrent à l'hôpital Saint Camille et tout spécialement le service maternité ou Kyras travaillait comme Médicomage – Pédiatre, les enfants c'était sa passion, elle les adorait et aurais tout fait pour eux si cela était possible, elle adopterait touts les enfants orphelins de la terre. Mais ils visitèrent aussi le service des urgences qui était très calme, ainsi que le service pédiatrie ou Harry et Kyras jouèrent avec les enfants qui étais hospitalisés pour des causes diverses. Mais bientôt il fut temps de rentrer dîner, et c'est main dans la main qu'ils retournèrent à l'appartement qu'Axel et Kyras partageaient. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Sabrina, invitée par Axel à manger avec eux. Après avoir dîner, nos quatre compères décidèrent de regarder un film, les filles voulaient voir Titanic et les garçons s'inclinèrent devant les arguments des jeunes femmes. Une fois le film terminé, Sabrina prit congé de ses amis et nos trois amis allèrent doucement se coucher. Vers 3 heures du matin Kyras, qui ne parvenait pas à dormir alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, quelle surprise elle à eu quant elle vu Harry assis sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision.

_**Harry** : Bonsoir j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée. _

_**Kyras** : Non ne t'inquiète pas je voulais juste prendre un verre d'eau. Tu souffres d'insomnies? _

_**Harry** : Oui mais c'est passager ne t'inquiète pas, et puis j'ai l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir. _

_**Kyras** : cela t'ennuie si je reste un peu avec toi? Le film de tout à l'heure ma secouée… _

_**Harry** : non aucuns problèmes reste, c'est vrai que c'était un bon film, mais je dois dire qu'il est très long. _

_**Kyras** : Merci Harry._

Ils restèrent sur le canapé à discuter de tout et de rien, surtout de leur après midi passé ensembles. Harry à un moment donné se demanda pourquoi la jeune fille désirait tant rester avec lui et pensa qu'il allais lui poser la question.

_**Harry** : Dis moi Kyras, pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester avec moi ? _

_**Kyras **: Parce que je me sens bien avec toi, tu es quelqu'un de gentil, sensible, courageux, mignon et sexy et je dois avouer que tu me plais beaucoup. Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure le film ma secouée, et ta présence est rassurante. _

_**Harry** : Merci, et moi aussi je me sens bien avec toi, je te trouve gentille, super sensuelle, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit superbe et sexy, et tu me plais beaucoup aussi. Et c'est vrai que se film secoue quant ont pense que c'est vraiment arrivé. Et je suis content que tu trouves ma présence rassurante._

Tout en parlant, nos deux amis c'était doucement rapprochés l'un de l'autres du fait que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Harry décida de combler la distance qui les séparait pour un baiser tendre et doux et c'est après qu'ils se dirent bonne nuit pour de bon et allèrent se coucher, après avoir échanger un autre baiser plus passionné cette fois. Le lendemain tout le monde se leva vers 9heure et Axel fut légèrement surpris de voir Kyras et Harry s'embrasser en guise de bonjour mais ne dit rien et fut heureux pour son amie qui avait bien le droit pour une fois de prendre un peu de bon temps. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner comme la veille, prirent toujours comme la veille leur douche. Axel qui lui n'était plus en congé alla travailler et laissa les deux tourtereaux visiter la cathédrale Notre-Dame. C'est main dans la mais que Harry et Kyras partirent visiter la fameuse cathédrale, qu'ils trouvèrent superbe avec ses gargouilles, ses fresques, ses vitraux enfin le lieu était enchanteur. Kyras s'est dit en cet instant qu'elle voulait un lieu aussi superbe pour son propre mariage, si elle se mariait un jour. Après avoir visité Notre-Dame, nos deux tourtereaux rentrèrent déjeuner chez la jeune femme, ils passèrent l'après-midi dans le salon à regarder la télé, s'embrasser etc.…

Les 15 jours étaient vite passés et Harry du retourner en Angleterre et se séparer de sa petite amie, mais ils se promirent de s'écrire le plus souvent possible et de se voir dès qu'il y avait une petite occasion. Kyras raccompagna Harry à l'aéroport et après un dernier baiser se séparèrent pour une période plus ou moins longue.

_**Une petite review me ferais plaisir svp.**_


End file.
